Shout, Hallelujah! (songbook)
About the Book Shout, Hallelujah! is a convention style songbook compiled and edited by Marty and Ann Phillips. It was published in 2009 by Jeffress/Phillips Music for use in the Jeffress School of Gospel Music and other shape note singing schools. The assistant to the editor was Curtis Doss and the cover design was by Wayne Slocumb. Songs A Anchors of the Soul Are You Walking the Walk? B The Best of Them All Blessings Break Down the Walls By Jehovah Led Bye and Bye C Come and Meet Me Come Drink from the Fountain Come On Along D Death, Burial and Resurrection Do You Wonder 'Bout the Dinosaur? Don't You Want to See the Lord? G Get Ready Glory! God Has a Time and Place God Is So Good H Happy Day He Is Greater He Is the One He Will Rescue Me Heaven Bound Heaven, That Wonderful Place Heaven Waits for Me Heaven's a Wonderful Place He'll Be Coming in the Clouds of Glory He'll Lead Me Safely Home Here Am I, Oh, Lord, Send Me Here I Am Homecoming Day How Can I Keep from Singing? I I Call Him Father I Had Rather Be True I Want to Go I Want to Go I Will Lift My Voice I Will Meet You Someday I Will Praise His Name I'll Praise His Name I'm a Stranger I'm Going Home I'm Going to Heaven I'm So Glad It Makes Me Want to Go It's Really Gonna Happen J Jesus Is All I Need Jesus Is His Name Jesus Will Give Me What I Need K Keep On Trusting L Land of Rest Live in a Land of Love Lord, Encamp About Us The Lord Is King Lord of Everything The Love Chapter M Mary's Little Lamb The Master at the Crossing May I Present Jesus to You? Meet Me at the Marriage Supper My Child, Well Done My Home Sweet Home N Nothing to Keep Me Here O Old Buddha Won't Be There One Day, When I Reach Glory One More Time P Praise the Lord Psalm 116 R Rest Rock of Ages S Sealed Shout, Hallelujah! Shout His Praise Sing a Song About Jesus Sing, Hallelujah Singing About the Savior Slow Down So Wonderful Some Day Someday I'll Go A Soul Winner for Christ Stand Up for Jesus Stay in the Ship T Take the Time to Pray Tell Someone About the Lord That Meeting in Paradise That's Where I Long to Go They Crucified My Lord This Time I'll Praise the Lord A True Story The Trumpet's Ready V The Valley of God W Walking with Jesus Walking with My King The Walls Came Down We Shall See Him We Will Rise We'll Be Going Home What a Hallelujah Morning What a Happy, Happy Day What a Meeting in the Air What a Morning What a Time We Will Have What a Wonderful Day When He Comes When I Get to Heaven When I Tune My Harp When the Thief on the Cross Smiled When We Settle Down in Glory Category:Songbook Category:2009